


When I'm Attacking (Your Nails Are Scratching)

by corinnemaree



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Kate thought they were just stories told to her as a child, now she's caught in the mess of a werewolf power-play. And she's stuck with Seth Gecko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Sethkate fic and I'm so fucking nervous and not sure of myself. Sorry if it's terrible, I hope you like it.

_ Let my love devour you so we two shall be damned. _

When Kate was young, her father told her stories, stories of far off places where mythical creatures lived and roamed the earth. When Kate was young, she wished all the stories were true. How she regretted wishing for it. It was one thing for a child to wish for a beautiful werewolf to show up and dazzle her, and then there’s reality. It matched fantasy, in beauty but not fairytale. 

When Kate woke up that morning, she never expected to see a large wolf on her lawn. She was the only one awake at the hour, and when she was grabbing the paper, she never - in her wildest dreams - thought that she would see this. A wolf, standing with tan fur and black streaks running over its coat. Kate had never seen something so beautiful and so terrifying all in one. It had not paid attention to her until it rolled its shoulders and started to stand on it’s hind legs. It looked over to Kate and then the fur turned into skin and the paws turned into hands. Everything shifted and suddenly, without warning, there was a naked man standing on her lawn. 

Then, he turned to her, walking with determination in every step. “You. Do you know where I am?” he asked quickly, and Kate felt like her face was going into a red-hot flush. She blinked, keeping her eyes up on his face. 

“You’re...uh-” she swallowed and his nose crinkled as his eyes narrowed.

“It happens, big fucking deal,” he shrugged before getting closer to Kate. Her breath hitched as he went into her personal space. “What state am I in?” he asked in a husky voice, his eyes squinting as he glanced around the neighbourhood. 

“I’m...I’m sorry?” Kate stuttered before his attention snapped back to hers. 

“State. Come on, I don’t have all day here,” he retorted harshly. Kate jumped before she could reply. 

“Texas.” 

“Texas?” he questioned and Kate nodded. His brow crinkled, glancing around once more. “What the fuck am I doing in Texas?” he asked himself. Kate stared at him, the tattoos gracing his right arm were that of flames; the markings on the fur from before seemed to replicate that of this same tattoo.

“What are you?” Kate whispered, still staring at the tattoo. The man looked back at her quickly and Kate jumped slightly. Then, he leaned in close, a smirk that made her heart skip a beat appeared on his lips. 

“I’m the devil sweetheart,” he winked before he glanced around and took off. He ran down the street, ducking behind trees and ferns before continuing on. Before she knew it, he was out of sight and it seemed as though he was never there to begin with. If Kate hadn’t talked to him - felt his space invade her own - she might have believed he was just fiction. 

It had been a few days since Kate’s encounter with the mystery man, or werewolf, or whatever he was. She thought of him in the oddest moments, still not quite believing it was real, but knowing it all was. When her father and brother were out of town, doing some soul-searching around the state, Kate was left to take care of the house. When out in the town, Kate knew she had to pick up a few things from the store, as well as stopping by some of her friends’ houses.

As Kate walked through the same old market place where most people knew her name, she was feeling safe and in her element. It wasn’t like she was looking for him, the mystery man from her lawn, but it was like fate was drawing them closer and closer. She found him; he was slouched against the wall outside the local bar. He was in a lazily done up three piece suit, looking handsome and far more relaxed than what he seemed to be on her lawn. Kate felt drawn to him, she needed the questions whirling in her head to be answered. Everything sane that roamed in her mind that told her to stop and turn away was pushed aside. She gave over to her curiousity. 

Then, her saw her, and suddenly, his calm demeanor changed to somewhat shocked and uncomfortable. Kate bit at her lip as she got closer to him and he immediately grabbed hold of her arms, taking her to the side and somewhat out of sight. “I saw you,” Kate whispered to him as he got closer and tried to move her further away from him.

“Most people do,” he mumbled, glancing over his shoulder.

“I meant, I -” 

“I know what you meant,” he interrupted. He seemed a little on edge, like he was waiting for something and Kate was being an inconvenience. “I don’t go parading that shit around like a fucking medal. What do you want?” he asked stubbornly. 

“You’re a werewolf,” she whispered and he shushed her quickly, his eyes darting to hers and suddenly they were a blazing red. Kate stared into them, watching them shift back to a hushed brown. 

“Great detective skills,” he hissed. His hands flicked his jacket out of the way so he could firmly place his hands on his hips. “Listen, can I help you with something or are you just going to stare at me?” he asked firmly. 

“Who are you?” she asked, an uncontrollable smile of curiosity came to her lips. His own curved as 

“Why so curious, princess?” he quipped and Kate felt a hot flush rush over her cheeks. She folded her arms and batted her eyelashes, trying to gain some leeway in this conversation.

“Well, you were naked on my lawn,” she retorted and he cracked a small scoff. 

He folded his arms, invading her space once more, his eyes focused on her with charm and intimidation. “And I’m sure the view was magnificent, but I’ve got people to meet and it’d be better if you weren’t around to -” 

“Well, lookie here, it’s Seth Gecko,” Said a foreign voice. They both looked to their side, watching as a group of brutish men started towards them. “Have you got a little beauty to play with?” The man in front asked, his face disfigured with scars from a previous event. Six men were positioned around them, blocking paths and making a getaway somewhat more difficult if Kate thought about it. 

“Shit,” the man - Seth - swore. He turned back to Kate, whispering to her. “Get out of here.” He urged her to go and she was fully committed to that idea until the group of men started to corner them both. 

“Where is the little beauty going?” The stranger asked. 

“Stay away from her, she’s got nothing to do with this,” Seth retorted, his arm reaching out in front of her, separating her and the men surrounding them. Kate swallowed hard when the strange came towards her. Seth’s hand caught hold of Kate’s bicep and she instinctively bound her hand around his. 

“She’s been in this the moment she talked to you,” The stranger snarled, his eyes flashing a hard red, a little more dulled compared to Seth’s.

“Run,” Seth said harshly, pushing Kate through the men and reaching into his jacket pocket. When his hand came back out, a revolver was steadied in his hand. He shot twice. A man fell. Then the harsh sound of snarling was echoing all over. The entire market place ducked as the shots went off, Kate put her hands over her head, searching for somewhere to go. Seth’s hand remained on her and as Kate kept moving out of the way, she was pulled by him, tugging her to him and to where he wanted to go. 

One shot came and another man fell, groaning. He cowered on the ground, clutching at his wound and howled in pain. Another two shots. Two men collapsed down, hurt or otherwise. Kate couldn’t tell. Three men were left following them and they were fast. Seth was too, but Kate was looking back and she was slower. The men were gaining and Kate was scared, her heart pounding in her chest like it was a bass drum. They were racing down a narrow laneway, Seth bouncing off the wall as he kept Kate up to speed and glancing over his shoulder. He turned slightly, tucking Kate underneath his arm and holding her out of shot as guns were fired in their direction. Luckily, they all missed them. Another shot was fired from Seth and it hit one of the men.

Tiring to fire again, the gun clicked and Seth groaned. Untucking Kate from his side, he laid a hand on her chest, pushing her back as he charged the men. He smashed the barrel of his gun over one of the men’s faces as Seth kicked the leader in the chest and he was thrown against the wall. Seth concentrate on the follower, using his knee to collide with his face as he bent over. Throwing a few more punches, the man was bloodied in the face and Seth’s fist was raw. Placing his gun back inside his jacket quickly, he turned to the leader, who stumbled back to his feet. Seth’s eyes turned red, and as he growled harshly, Kate saw his teeth sharp and animal like. 

The leader of the men looked the same, the same growl back and before he could even pounce towards Seth, he looked to Kate. He started towards her and Kate fell back onto the ground. The entire time, she was stunned and the sudden realisation that she could be hurt at any moment finally shocked her system into movement. Now, she was defenceless once more. Seth growled again, drawing the leader’s attention and as Kate looked, Seth’s hands were sharpened at the ends, mangled nails that weren’t entirely human. He charged hard at the man, throwing a fist into his gut before his brutally sharp nails came down over the man’s face horrifically. It tore past the old scars, ripping at his skin and scorching at his old wounds. He wailed out in pain and the sound tore through Kate. 

Kate scattered to her feet, trying to continue down the laneway. Her only thought was getting out of there before anything else happened. As she was going to round a corner, she felt someone grab hold of her. She turned, beating and fighting against whoever held her. “Would you fucking stop that?” Seth cursed, grabbing hold of her wrists. Kate stopped but still tried to pull away. Why the hell would she stay around this guy that was most likely going to get her killed?

“I know what she smells like, Gecko! Remember that!” The leader yelled out. Kate looked at Seth who breathed harshly through his nose. He pulled at Kate, tugging her towards a car. She kicked and tried to pull away from him, shouting but knowing no one would hear. Seth grunted as he pulled her to the car, opening up the passenger door and put Kate in front of it. He cornered her between the door and his arm on the frame of the car. 

“Get in,” he ordered and Kate wanted to protest, but a lump formed at the back of her throat and she complied. She got in, hanging on tightly to the door as Seth came around fast and moved into the car so quickly, he must have perfected the move over time. He started the car and drove off furiously, not giving any notice as to where they were heading. They didn’t talk, Kate was afraid to even question him at this point. They stopped at a motel Kate and her family had driven past hundreds of times. It was old and run down, not much to it. 

As Seth got out, Kate did too. She followed him, almost step by step, he got a room and she followed him to it. Getting inside, Seth closed the door, fixing the chain over the door and laying his hand on the frame. He huffed and turned to Kate, his brow narrowed and angered. “You just blew a job I had set up for months. Now I’ve gotta go with plan b. I fucking hate going to plan b. Shit,” he cursed over and over and Kate shook her head, confused and frustrated with all of this. 

“Who the hell are you?” she said, her hands on the top of her head before pushing back her hair. 

“Seth Gecko,” was all he said - Nothing more, nothing less. She sighed. 

“Kate Fuller,” she introduced herself. He sat down at the little table next to the window, closing the curtain and peering through the gap. He was sitting there to watch for them to come back. 

“Go sleep,” he told her, gesturing towards the bed. Kate’s brow narrowed and she marched towards the door. Seth looked up to her, shifting and knocking the table slightly. 

“No, I want to go home,” she told Seth. He stepped in between Kate and the door, slamming his hand on the door to keep it firmly locked against its frame. 

“Too late,  _ Princess _ . You are pulled into this mess because you got curious,” he told her, his tone low and intimidating. “Go sleep,” he ordered once more, letting his hand fall from the door. 

“What are you going to do? Kill me if I don’t? What if I run off during the night?” Kate asked, crossing her arms and he stepped in, closing the distance as he seemed to do constantly. He wasn’t intimidating this time, more so he was trying to seem as serious as possible. 

“Listen, I’m trying to keep you alive. I’m not going to kill you, but I can’t say the same for them. They’ll kill you for fun and to hurt me. So go to sleep,” he tilted his head towards the bed once more before Kate huffed and took her spot on the bed. 

“It’s not even night, idiot,” she whispered underneath her breath. She heard Seth scoff before he sat down. Kate switched on the TV, the aerial was all screwed up, but with a little playing with, Kate found some decent channels to flip between. When night finally came, Kate fell asleep a little more relaxed, but she knew this was nowhere near the end of this journey. 


End file.
